


The Sweetest Thing I Know

by BilletDoux



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Logan and Kurt get some much needed time to relax





	The Sweetest Thing I Know

The early evening sun fills Kurt's bedroom with dim golden light, and he falls back against his bed and giggles when he feels Logan's lips against his throat. Kurt's hands slip into Logan's hair.

“You're real pretty like this, Elf.”

Kurt smiles and feels Logan's hands going up under his shirt.

“ _Liebling_.”

“Do you want to?”

“Can we… can we just use hands?” Kurt asks. Logan kisses his face beside his nose.

“Whatever you want, darlin’.”

Kurt smiles and presses their mouths together for a chaste kiss.

Kurt takes off his own clothes because it's always faster when he does it. Logan sits in his underwear and watches.

“Y’got nice legs.”

“You always tell me that.”

“Doesn't mean it ain't true.”

Kurt folds his clothes and puts the on his dresser. He hears Logan snicker.

“I hate the wrinkles.”

“I know, Elf. _C’mere_.”

Kurt walks back over to his bed and slips into Logan's lap.

“Y’fit like you were made to sit here.”

“Maybe I was,” Kurt says, and he kisses Logan's jaw.

Logan uses one hand to hold Kurt's lower back while he uses the other one to open up the small bottle of lube Logan left under Kurt's mattress (“ _Not in my night stand_ ,” Kurt had told him, because that's where he keeps his bible and rosary).

“Want me to put you on your back?”

“ _Ja_.”

Logan gently helps him lay against the mattress. Kurt's hair covers parts of his face, and combined with the setting sunlight that has taken the place of his shadows, he looks almost heavenly. Logan could cry.

“ _Logan_.”

“Keep saying my name like that, Kurt.”

Logan kisses Kurt's chest and collar bones. His fingers push in with little resistance and he feels Kurt's tail wrapping around his leg.

“ _Oh, Logan_.”

“Okay?”

Kurt nods.

Logan makes sure to press his face against Kurt's. He kisses his chin and cheek, and Kurt lifts his head up and bumps their foreheads together. His breath becomes more and more labored. Kurt never breaks eye contact. Logan pushes in a third finger and Kurt struggles to keep his eyes open. Logan pushes in more, just a little bit further, and it's not long before Kurt's eyes roll back into his head and his eyes screw shut.

“Feel good?”

“Yes, Logan, _yes_.”

“So pretty, Kurt, _so_ pretty for me.”

Kurt grids down onto Logan's fingers, his mouth falls open, and his fangs glisten.

“ _Pretty, pretty boy_.”

“ _Logan, Logan, Logan_.”

Kurt does last much longer. A few more thrusts of his wrist, and Kurt is shaking.

“Didn't even touch yourself, darlin’. You did a good job. You want more?”

Kurt nods, and sighs when Logan pushes in another finger.

***

The sun is long gone by the time Kurt has curled himself into Logan's chest.

“We need to shower.”

“Later,” Logan mumbles. Kurt kisses Logan shoulder and bites down lightly.

“ _Ow_.”

“That didn't hurt, you big baby.”

Logan smiles.


End file.
